iGetAShockingChristmasGift
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Freddie gets a very special Christmas gift from Sam after he think's she had forgotten him that Christmas. What is it? And did Sam REALLY forget Freddie's Christmas gift? Of course not! Two-shot. SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Aw, once again. I had to REDO THIS! Grr...

Sam sighed as she watched people do their last minute shopping.

_I'm so bored. Why on earth did they wait this long to go shopping for Christmas? _Sam wondered.

Sam soon found herself staring up at the clock in anticipation. It was December 24, 2020. Christmas Eve. She couldn't wait to get home.

Finally the last customers left the shop, and Sam found herself closing up.

_Finally. Now I can get home and wrap Freddie's gift. _

Sam was excited. This was the first Christmas her gift would be for the both of them instead of just Freddie.

Sam beamed.

She couldn't wait to get home!

Avoiding the traffic as best as she could, Sam made her way home. She walked up the steps, put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door.

"Freddie? Are you home?" Sam asked as she crossed the threshold.

There was no answer.

Sam smiled.

_This is perfect. _Sam thought, hanging up her coat and mittens. It had been snowing-shock of her life-all day and she was freezing. She was excited, not only because she was home alone to wrap Freddie's Christmas present, but because it was warm in the house, and she could get herself a cup of cocoa.

_Alright. _Sam thought pulling out her present to Freddie from her purse. _Time to wrap this baby up. _

Sam smiled at her own humor.

**Freddie's POV**

"Seriously, Carls! I'm worried. She hasn't been anywhere. ANYWHERE. Not even to the store to buy some yarn. I'm getting apprehensive." I told Carly.

"Freddie, there is NO WAY Sam would forget your Christmas present. And don't you think you are being a little bit selfish? Even if she did forget, would you lover her any less? I mean, it's just a gift. That she doesn't HAVE to get you. Remember Freddie: Christmas is about giving, not receiving."

"I know, Carly. But she usually gives me something...it's just...not like her to forget." I said.

"Wait. Are we talking about the same Sam?" Carly asked.

I laughed.

"I know, Carly. But she usually gives me something...it's just...not like her to forget." I said.

"Wait. Are we talking about the same Sam?" Carly asked.

I laughed.

"Yes, we are. It's just...last year, she made me that cover for my PearPhone, remember?" I asked.

"Of course. You love that thing. Still use it, too." She nodded to my phone in my pocket.

I nodded.

"And the year before that, she made that scrapbook. We put all our pictures in it too." I smiled at the memory of Sam handing that to me under our tree.

"Yeah, I've seen it. Beautiful pictures." Carly commented.

"And the year before THAT, she made matching his and hers blankets with the words _Sam and Freddie, joined January 3rd, 2017 _on it." I smiled at that.

"Sam sure does make alot of her Christmas gifts, doesn't she?" Carly asked.

I nodded again.

"I swear, Carly. I didn't know how much she could do! Did you even know that she could knit?" I asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah. She's pretty good at it, too."

"So, after all that, you still think she's not planning SOMETHING?" Carly smiled.

"You know something?" I asked.

Carly shook her head.

"No, I don't. But it's unlike Sam to forget the people she loves. And she loves you." Carly smiled.

I smiled as well.

"Thanks, Carls. I gotta go. Tomorrow's Christmas and I need to make sure Sam doesn't eat all the Christmas ham tonight."

"Bye."

**Sam's POV**

I finished wrapping his present when I heard the door slam.

"Sam? You home?"

I hurridly stuffed my gift into the closet so he wouldn't be able to see it, then came out of the bedroom.

"Yeah. I can't sleep, either. So, I decied to wait up for you. Where were you, anyway?" I asked.

"Oh I was over at Carly's place, talking. Katie's gotten big, and Mark's flying homesometime tonight. Carls is going to stay up waiting." Freddie said.

"Aw, that's so romantic. I'm sure that Katie's looking foward to seeing her Daddy." I commented.

"Yeah, she's cute. We may just need one of our own one day." Freddie said, coming up to me and kissing my forhead.

I froze. _What?_

"So how was work?" Freddie asked.

"Boring. All these morons doing last-minute shopping irritates me. If you've waited this long to buy something, that's your own fault." I commented.

_Thankfully, I didn't have to buy mine. Well...not really. Just the-_

"So, what do you wanna do tonight? We're not going to eat the ham, so don't even suggest it." Freddie laughed, tickling me.

I grinned.

"You know me too well, Fredwierd."

"Well, we could...always go to bed. Wait for Christmas in the morning." Freddie laughed.

I smiled.

"Again, you know me too well. When it comes to Christmas...I'm like a kid." I laughed.

Freddie laughed as well.

"I know. I know."

And we fell asleep, waiting anxiously for the next day to come.

A/N: Well, there is part 1! It was originally going to be a one-shot, but as it is midnight, I think I will stop here. REVIEW! Tell me what you think Sam's gift is!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hola mis lovelies! Here is part two of my two shot.

Christmas morning couldn't have come fast enough. Sam was already up, anxiously bouncing up and down like a kid in a candy store.

There was a chill in the air that she could only describe as the Christmas spirit.

Which she thought was utter bull chiz, but whateves.

"Frednub! Get up! It's Christmas!" Sam exclaimed jumping on top of him.

Freddie laughed.

"Calm down, Sam. You're acting like this is our first Christmas together." Freddie smiled, getting out of bed.

Sam grinned.

"Well...it's just...someone new is going to be visiting us this Christmas and I wanted to surprise you. Actually, I did it in secret, making this a huge surprise for you. It's not really a gift, but I'm sure you'll like it."

Freddie looked wary. _So...she didn't get me anything. Hold on._

"Is it illegal?" he asked.

Sam pouted.

"Freddie...I can honestly say...I did not do anything illegal to get your Christmas present here." Sam grinned.

Freddie laughed.

_'She's bending the truth' _he thought.

"COME ON! I want Christmas breakfast!" Sam exclaimed, pulling at her husband.

He laughed.

"Alright, alright. I can't say no to you, Princess." he laughed.

After they ate, Sam cleaned up their plates-I know, I know, Sam CLEANING?- and turned on the television to a sappy Christmas love story.

At around 5 o' clock, Sam looked up to see the time.

_Perfect. _Sam thought.

"Hey, Freddork. I want my present now." Sam laughed.

Freddie chuckled.

"Alright, Princess. Hold your horses."

They got up and headed towards the tree.

"Here." Freddie pulled out a small object, no bigger than...well...a small object.

Sam's eyes lit up.

"Freddie, that's not..."

"Just open it." he chuckled.

Sam did.

Inside, there was a beautiful necklace, with a brown stone center, and an S ingraved into it.

"Freddie...the necklace. H-how did you...?"

"I heard you and Carly talking about it.

He tried to imitate Sam as best as he could.

_"Oh, Carls. I just love it! There's nothing like it in the world! A BROWN diamond? Where on earth could you find that? And the dude said I could have it engraved! I would have gotten it, too, but...it was way too expensive. I don't want to have to blow my month's salary on that."_

Sam grinned.

"And you did?"

"Hey...I'm a guy in love." Freddie chuckled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Sam grinned again.

"I'll get that. I think it's for you." Sam said as she went to get the door.

Freddie sat trying to figure out her reasoning. If it was for him, wouldn't it make sense for HIM to get the door? Oh well. Trying to figure out Sam Benson was one of the most difficult things any one person could ever try to do.

"Hey, Santa!" Freddie heard Sam say.

"Why hello, Samantha! Have you been a good girl this year?" asked the voice.

"Now, do you really think that?" Sam laughed.

Sam brought him in.

Sure enough, it was a man in a Santa suit, holding a small box.

"I would've been here earlier, but traffic was awful, Rudolph's nose went out, and I ran out of cocoa." Santa seemed to pout.

"Well, we have some in the fridge. Why don't you say hello, Freddie?" asked Sam.

Freddie warily went up to the man dressed as Santa Claus.

"Um...hello. Mr. uh...Santa Claus...?" Freddie asked.

Santa laughed.

"Freddie Benson. Do you really not recognize your own father?" he asked, pulling off his fake beard and jacket.

Freddie's eyes widened.

"DAD? W-what are you doing here?" Freddie smiled, hugging his father.

His father was a traveler, and basically stayed in many different places, so it was hard to reach him. He never got to see his son as much as he wanted.

"Samantha found me. Wonderful wife you've got there, Freddie. She had her Uncle Carmine search for me. Wanted to fly me out here for Christmas." Fredrick Benson said.

Freddie's heart swelled, and when he saw Sam again, he wrapped her in a big hug.

"I love you. This is the most wonderful present you've given me yet."

Sam smiled.

"Oh...no it's not." Sam smiled.

Freddie's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What? It's Christmas, I have my lovely wife, a great dad...what else could you possibly give me?" Freddie asked, smiling.

Sam nodded to Fredrick.

Mr. Benson handed Freddie the package in his hand.

Confused, Freddie opened it.

Inside was a litte stick. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

Freddie picked it up and swallowed.

"Sam...it...are you..." he looked up and Sam to see her positively beaming.

She nodded.

"Merry Christmas, Freddie." Sam said pulling him into a kiss.

This was the best Christmas Freddie had ever had.

A/N: Aw...you guys were only half-right. But most of you guessed, anyway. REVIEW!


End file.
